SeeD Reports
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: A few weird SeeD reports...
1. Pikachu, Homer, and Zell

**SeeD Mission Reports**

**Mission 1: "Attack of the Wild Pikachu"**

Booyaka, Squall! Remember when you sent Zell, Irvine and me to Timber where the rumored Pikachu attacks were happening? Well, I wanted to say... I caught one! Booyaka! It's SO cute! Oh, and I used it to drive off the other Pikachu! Zell and Irvine were just backup, they cast cure spells on my Pikachu! I cast Haste on it! Oh, and we were late 'cause we ran into a Vysage/Lefty/Righty 'family' outside and it took us FOREVER to beat it! But at least I drew some more Haste and Demi spells!

-Selphie, BOOYAKA!

**Mission 2: "Homer's Request"**

Yeah, Homer was weird. I had to get him donuts! And beer! I told him "What, do I look like a waitress?" He just went to sleep! The nerve of him! Oh well, I won his card! Along with Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Marge! I failed to win the Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper cards...

-Rinoa

**Mission 3: "The Mystery of the Training Center"**

I went to the Training Center to investigate this so-called "monster". No Grats, No T-Rexaurs... not even any Bite Bugs... then I heard a noise... it sounded like... cooking? I found Zell cooking hotdogs in the secret area! I confiscated the grill and told him that only Garden cafeteria workers are allowed to cook hotdogs!

-Quistis

_Squall put away the Mission Files and returned to him dorm._

"...Whatever." _he said as he left his office._

_**The End...**_


	2. Seifer's Report

_Shall we continue the SeeD reports? YES! Or Squall's gonna marry Seifer! _

_Speaking of Seifer... here's his first mission as a SeeD._

**Dude! I became a SeeD! At least puberty-boy didn't send me with Chicken-wuss! Well, I had to fight a huge piece of crap called "Ultrasonic Weapon". I Scanned it. Here's the Scan Info...**

**Ultrasonic Weapon - **_**Ancient WarMech created to wipe out mankind. It is unknown who created this monstrosity, but it is purely bad luck to encounter it.**_

_**HP: 128,000,000**_

_**Weak To: NOTHING**_

_**Immune: Lightning, Water, Poison**_

_**Absorbs: Earth, Fire, Holy**_

**I Bloodfest'd it to Hell and back! I bet Chicken-wuss wouldn't have done that!**

**-**_**Seifer, the Greatest Damn SeeD Garden Has Ever Seen**_


	3. A Big Battle and a surprise Guest

_When was the last time Squall got a SeeD report? He sent some SeeDs out on a mission to defeat Garland, but they never RTC'd... I mean, reported...._

**SeeD Report 1**

_**Garland was too much for us. Dude's got 'Pride of the Titans' or some junk. He kept throwing fireballs and causing earthquakes. Selphie managed to sneak his Gigant's Axe away. Then we could do something until he found it again..**_

_**-Zell**_

**SeeD Report 2**

_**Man, he's tough... this time we were assisted by a strange girl in a black cloak. She used the power of light to help us. Wow is all we could say... what power. Garland got owned!**_

_**-Zell**_

**SeeD Report 3**

_**That girl that helped us... I hung out with her afterwards! She's kinda quiet, but she said her name was 'Xion'! You think she'd make a good SeeD, Squall?**_

_**-Selphie**_

**SeeD Report 4**

_**Xion's really nice. She offered us ice cream. It was salty and sweet at the same time! Weird, huh? Then Ifrit suddenly came out, unsummoned, and ate the rest of the ice cream! What a jerk!**_

_**-Rinoa**_

**Unofficial SeeD Report**

_**Umm... you are the master of SeeD, right? I was wondering if you'd make me a SeeD... you don't have to if you don't think I can do it... but thanks anyway...**_

_**-Xion**_

**Squall's Report**

_**Good going on finally defeating Garland. Bastard messed me up in the Duel Colloseum. And Xion... of course you can join SeeD, provided you pass the Training Missions first, then we'd be glad to have you.**_

_**Continued....**_


	4. New Missions

_What are you doing in here? Oh, right. SeeD Reports..._

**Mission 1 - Take out the Greasers**

_**Why'd we have to do this? Are the Greasers really that bad? Well, they stole some leather jackets and hijacked a truckload of sports equipment... Zell busted some of them. I helped out by casting Stop on a group of them who were fleeing. Some guy named 'Hopkins' paid us and we left.**_

_**-Rinoa**_

**Mission 2 - Collect Lifestones**

_**Lifestones. What are they? Well, we found plenty of them in Dollet and the Shumi Village. Are we getting a Rosetta Stone?**_

_**-Zell**_

**Mission 3 - Defeat Sephiroth**

_**Sephiroth? Why's he here? Is he teaming with Ultimecia? Well, we kicked his ass with Xion's help! The Power of Light was too much from, I guess!**_

_**-Selphie**_

**Mission 4 - Save Selena!**

_**Wow! We actually met Selena Gomez! It was awesome, man! We escorted to the Deling City Hotel, fighting off Grendels, Geezards, and the odd Wendigo. She paid great! 16000 gil and backstage passes! **_

_**-Irvine**_

**Squall's Report**

_**Another set of missions gracefully completed. Well done.**_

_**Continued...**_

_**SeeD needs members... but who could be powerful enough...? **_

_**Aqua... Terra.. Ventus... Tidus... ?**_

_**Tidus? What the hell?**_


	5. Feral Chaos?

_**Just one big mission this time...**_

**Search for Feral Chaos!**

_Day 1 – Start of the Search_

_ Holy crap! We're searching for Feral Chaos! I'm just glad we got Xion to come along! She'll be a big help, what with the power light and all... Now where is this freak? _

_ -Zell_

_Day 2 – Moogle Shops!_

_ These moogles want to sell Rosetta Stones to use for... what is it.. KP..? What's that? And Xion destroyed some tough beings known as 'manikins'... We're going to enter this dark and scary-looking place soon..._

_ -Rinoa_

_Day 3 – Pikachu?_

_ What's Pikachu doing here? Oh well, Zell and I kicked its ass then Xion finished it off._

_ -Irvine_

_Day 4 – Nothing yet..._

_ Selphie and I checked this strange maze, but all that was in there was 3 Rosetta Stones and a Pink Tail... _

_ -Xion_

_Day 5 – The worst place yet!_

_ We are in this REALLY dark cavern! I can barely see what I'm writing! Also, we can hear roars coming from down the hall...! Scary! Could it be Feral Chaos? I don't wanna see him! He's sounds scary and strong! _

_ -Selphie_

_Day 6 - !_

_(nothing is written here except for 'DESTRUCTION!')_

_Day 7 – We beat him! _

_ We actually beat Feral Chaos! He was tough, but as a team we beat him! Xion had finished him with the power of light! He dropped a 'Chaos Crystal' whatever that is... that was the strongest enemy we have ever fought! But at least we can come back knowing that we did something BIG!_

_ -Selphie_

_(The Chaos Crystal... Squall needs these to create the ultimate gunblade... he calls it...)_

_Squall - "..well, I won't say its name until its complete. I want all of you to seek out the rest of the components. [Lightning.. I will have the best gunblade yet..]_

_Continued..._


	6. Manikins and a New Recruit

_**The Mission: To destroy the abominations known as Manikins that have been swarming around Dollet and Timber. These 'dolls' must be stopped!**_

_**I'm sending Zell, RInoa, Xion, and our newest recruit Sam Puckett on this**_

_**mission. Good luck!**_

_**-Squall**_

_"TImber was full of these things! Luckily, Sam was able to 'Blitz' 'em with a good swing of her 'butter-sock'! Xion also 'Blitz'd 'em... how come I can't use Blitz? Like Lightning or Snow?"_

_ -Zell_

_"Manikins everywhere! I was able to eliminate a good number of them near the TV Station with Meteor. I saw Zell trying to use spin attacks, but failing miserably... was he trying to use 'Blitz'? Like Xion and Sam did?"_

_ -RInoa_

_"Oh man, this was awesome! I beat the chiz outta those freaks with my butter-sock! Zell keeps yappin' on about something called 'Blitz', but I don't give a chiz about it! All I care about is how the cafe had AWESOME ham! Mama loves her ham! Oh, and I could've sworn I saw Freddie around here... did he shoot a fireball from his hands or... no! He couldn't have..."_

_ -Sam_

_"After we cleaned up Timber, we checked Dollet out. The Manikins were headed toward the radio tower, but they disappeared just they approached it. What could've happened there? Could there have been a portal that warped them somewhere else? Or were they lured into a trap set up by someone? Either way, Dollet was easy since the Manikins did not fight back. Also, I seem to have learned a new skill the others call 'Blltz'... I'd like to look it up sometime..."_

_ -Xion_

_**Nice work! The Manikins won't be bothering anyone for awhile now. And I sent a message to Dollet's mayor, asking about the radio tower. He explained that he hired Esthar scientists to create a warp to attract the Manikins and transports them to another dimension. I guess Dollet was covered then... and Sam? Who is this 'Freddie' you mentioned? You think you could get him to see me since you mentioned him using magic? And Xion... Blitz is a powerful spin-attack capable of taking down multiple enemies. Use it well.**_

_** -Squall**_

_**("No materials this time... dammit. So far I just have the Chaos Crystal... damn you, Lightning. I WILL have the best Gunblade!)**_


End file.
